How did I Fall in Love With You?
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: Joey plans to set up Yugi and Tea/Anzu during a trip to a local club. Will they finally admit they like each other? Please r&r!


How Did I Fall In Love With You?  
Yugi and Tea Songfic  
  
  
  
"Hey Yugi, hurry up man! We're gonna be late!" Yugi ran down the stairs to the front door where Joey stood waiting. Everyone was going out for a night on the town, they even convinced the Yamis, Malik, Isis, Seto and Otogi!  
  
Yugi opened his front door to see a line of Kaiba Corp Limos lining the street. His eyes widened, but not because of the limos. Tea stood talking with Mai and Serenity. She wore a knee length dark blue dress and high heels. She looked amazing, to Yugi at least.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" She waved as he caught her eye.  
  
Everyone was going to a youth dance club tonight, to enjoy themselves. Yugi got into the first limo that held Joey, Mai, Isis, Seto, Tea and Yugi.  
  
"Okay, let's go" Seto instructed the driver.  
  
Yugi took another glace to Tea who was sitting next to him. He blushed. Why were these feelings coming up so quickly?  
  
She looked his way and smiled.   
  
"You look good Yugi"  
  
"You too" He managed to say.  
  
Yugi felt nervous without having his Yami to talk to. Yami Yugi was in the 3rd limo with Yami Bakura, Malik and Yami Malik. Not a good combination.  
  
In the second limo sat Otogi, Tristan, Ryou, Serenity and Miho.  
  
Yugi felt kinda different from the others these days. Joey was going out with Mai, Tristan with Miho and Seto with Isis. Some of his best friends now had girlfriends and well, he didn't see much of them anymore.  
  
Then again Yugi was beginning to feel the same way...about Tea. He shook his head. She was his best friend for a few years now, how could he like her. It was like falling in love with his own sister!  
  
The limos pulled up to the club and everyone climbed out and went inside. The building was booming with music and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Yugi felt uncomfortable. He had never been to one of these clubs before and had no clue how to dance even!  
  
He sat down at a small booth with some of his other friends. The girls went out to the dance floor right away. He watched as Tea moved easily to the music. Joey must have noticed because he spoke up.  
  
"Hey Yugi, why are you looking at Tea like that?" Yugi jerked his head up. He hadn't realized that he was staring.  
  
"err...it's nothing"  
  
"Uh huh, sure. You actually expect me to believe that? You have a crush on her don't you Yugi?"  
  
"Uh, no of course not!"  
  
"If ya say so Yugi" Joey said with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?" Yugi thought.  
  
Yugi adverted his gaze from Tea. For some reason he couldn't keep his mind off of her tonight. He watched the Yamis instead. He laughed insides as Yami Yugi was asked to dance by a girl at the club. Yami Malik, Otogi, Malik and Yami Bakura were also being asked to dance by various girls.   
  
"Who knew the Yamis who be so popular?" Yugi smiled.  
  
"Hey Yugi! Wanna dance?" He turned to see Tea standing by the table.  
  
"Er...well...I don't really know how..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll teach you!" She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. Mai and Joey were dancing there too. As well as Yami Bakura, Malik and Otogi. He could also see Serenity and Ryou making their way to the dance floor to try out what they could do.  
  
"Just listen to the rhythm of the music and move with it!" Tea said to Yugi. She was moving freely while he felt uncomfortable. She sighed and picked his hands and guided his movements.   
  
"Alright go Yugi!" Tristan called to him. Yugi blushed. He could actually dance, this was probably the last thing he saw himself doing.   
  
"Okay folks here's a slow dance to our couples out there. This song is sent out to two special people who like each other but won't say they do!" The D.J said.  
  
Joey smiled to Tristan as they led their dates to the dance floor.   
  
"Oh boy, this was probably Joey's idea..." Yugi said to himself.  
  
"Hey Yugi, dance with me?" Tea asked. Yugi almost died from his heart stopping.   
  
"S-sure"  
  
The slow song began as they stood together in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
  
'Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be, Alone'  
  
  
Yugi couldn't look into Tea's face, he feared he would never look away. Instead he looked to Joey, Tristan and Seto with their girl friends. He sighed.   
  
"Why can't I be as relaxed as them?" He thought.  
  
"Anything wrong Yugi?" Tea asked.  
  
  
'Those days are gone, and I want so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way'  
  
  
"No"  
  
"You've been so tense around me lately...Do you not like me anymore Yugi? Or is there something else on your mind?"  
  
"No, Tea. I still like you" He replied.  
  
"More then she thinks" Joey led Mai over to dance with Yugi and Tea.  
  
Soon most of Yugi's friends were paired up and dancing in the same area. Secretly watching Yugi to see if he'd make a move.  
  
  
'Don't want to be  
Alone tonight'  
  
  
"Well okay, if you say so. I just think we've grown so apart in the part year." Tea looked down sadly.  
  
  
'What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?'  
  
  
"I'm sorry Tea. It's probably my fault for being too much into dueling and everything we've done adventure wise these past few months"  
  
"No, it's not your fault Yugi. It's mine"  
  
"Why do you say so?"  
  
'I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble'  
  
  
"Because I...I'm in love with someone" Tea admitted, her face turning bright red.  
  
"Oh" Yugi said back.   
  
"Probably not me..." He sighed internally.  
  
  
'I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight'  
  
  
"Come on Yugi, make your move" Joey whispered in Yugi's ear before turning back to Mai.  
  
"He acts like it's so easy. I've known Tea for almost 5 years now"  
  
  
'What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?'  
  
  
"Tea...there's something I really want to tell you..." Yugi started. Tea nodded as to say 'go on, I'm listening'.  
  
"I...ummm..." He was having a hard time trying to find the right words.  
  
  
'Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah'  
  
  
Yugi thought for a moment remembering all the times he had shared with Tea, as a friend. Would they still be able to have good times after this?  
  
He remembered how she was there to support him when he was there in the duelist kingdom, when he played dungeon dice against Bakura and Otogi and even in his battle city duels.  
  
"Tea, the thing is that over the years I've known you..."  
  
  
'I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life'  
  
  
Yugi's friends had turned around to listen to what he was saying. Even the Yamis had found this conversation interesting.  
  
"He's gonna do it" Joey said to Mai happily.  
  
  
'What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?'  
  
  
"I really want you to know how much I value your friendship and thank you for always being there for me..." Yugi continued.  
  
Tea listened faithfully, like she always did when Yugi was talking to her.  
  
  
'What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew'  
  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that...Tea Gardener...I've fallen in love with you" He said.  
  
Tea was silent, letting it all soak in.  
  
"Funny thing Yugi..." she said with tears coming to her eyes. "I love you too"  
  
And as the song slowed to a close they embraced, their friends happy that they had finally admitted that they cared for each other...and they knew, that they would forever.  
  
  
'How did I fall,  
in love , with you?'  
  
  
  
Nuriko: I'm done! The song used was "How Did I Fall in Love With You?" by the Backstreet Boys and I thought it fit Yugi and Tea so well. So, please review and no flaming! 


End file.
